Love is a Battlefield
by mangaanime
Summary: Diana now knows what it means when people say love is a battlefield. As Bruce tries to push her away after returning from the future Diana decides to stand up and fight. Songfic/Oneshot


Diana was tired. She could tell something was wrong with Bruce ever since he came back from the future with Green Lantern, but unlike John who was steadily making his way back to Shayera Bruce was slowly pushing her away. She just left the manor after confronting Bruce about missing their date, the third one this month. She didn't know what to think but part of her feared the worst, was she dead in the future? Was he? She knew there was going to be trouble ahead if she stayed with Bruce, but Hera she thought they were worth it!

_We are young, heartache to heartache, we stand_

As she listened to the music drift up from the streets of Gotham to her rooftop hiding spot she felt something stir inside of her.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong,_

_ Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

She knew Bruce loved her they had both searched their hearts so long ago and she thought he finally accepted her and her love, as long as they both lived Diana knew she would feel something for Bruce.

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay_

_Why do you hurt me so bad. It would help me to know. Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had. Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why. But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

She knew Bruce had talked to her many time about love being a weakness for him but she knew in his heart he was lying. Just as she fought harder every time she went on a mission knowing she had Bruce to come back to, she knew he did the same.

_WE ARE YOUNG, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

As she started to sway on the rooftop remembering the song playing and how it was one of the first music video's she had seen in man's world, she finally understood what the song lyrics meant. She had been in battle thousands of time and she was no longer naive, Bruce Wayne would not love her and accept her love without a fight. Bruce was now on the offensive didn't mean she was going to back down. Diana knew just as Bruce Wayne was also Batman, she was Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman was no coward or quitter in the face of a challenge.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_

_Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

Bruce could try and convince her they what they were doing was wrong and pointless, but once again Diana made up her mind she was not letting Bruce Wayne die alone.

_We're losing control. Will you turn me away, or touch me deep inside. And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same. There's no way this will die. But if we get much closer, I could lose control. And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

Diana knew Bruce needed someone to be there for him when the streets went quiet for the night and he returned to his manor, and in her heart she knew she wanted to always be there waiting for him upon his return. As the music slowed to its interlude she threw herself into the music. As she danced upon the lonely apartment building's rooftop tucked away into the sprawling city of Gotham she felt a since of serenity that had been escaping her. She could feel the avenger's eyes on her as she danced and she hoped he could see, that the passion from not so long ago was in every dance she had performed for him. As he made his presence known on the rooftop she turned to him and stared, she saw the guilt in his gaze along with his determination, but for once Diana was more prepared for battle than Batman himself. She knew this was the best thing that happened to either one of them and she wasn't letting it go.

_"__Bruce" Diana spoke softly but with determination "Love is a battlefield and we're going to make it out of here alive, together, this I promise and demand of you. I know you can do it Bruce Wayne and Batman too, you promised yourself long ago to overcome all of your fears and I believe you have the strength to do so or I would have never fallen in love with you. It's time you overcame your fear of love and loving me because I'm not letting go; I won't cower, or fear, I'll be here by your side standing tall with my head held high because that's what warriors do Bruce, and I know you have the strength to do the same"_

And as Batman and Bruce Wayne walked slowly into her arms and held her softly, she knew they would win this battle, together.

Diana was tired. She could tell something was wrong with Bruce ever since he came back from the future with Green Lantern, but unlike John who was steadily making his way back to Shayera Bruce was slowly pushing her away. She just left the manor after confronting Bruce about missing their date, the third one this month. She didn't know what to think but part of her feared the worst, was she dead in the future? Was he? She knew there was going to be trouble ahead if she stayed with Bruce, but Hera she thought they were worth it!

_We are young, heartache to heartache, we stand_

As she listened to the music drift up from the streets of Gotham to her rooftop hiding spot she felt something stir inside of her.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong,_

_ Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

She knew Bruce loved her they had both searched their hearts so long ago and she thought he finally accepted her and her love, as long as they both lived Diana knew she would feel something for Bruce.

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay_

_Why do you hurt me so bad. It would help me to know. Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had. Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why. But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

She knew Bruce had talked to her many time about love being a weakness for him but she knew in his heart he was lying. Just as she fought harder every time she went on a mission knowing she had Bruce to come back to, she knew he did the same.

_WE ARE YOUNG, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

As she started to sway on the rooftop remembering the song playing and how it was one of the first music video's she had seen in man's world, she finally understood what the song lyrics meant. She had been in battle thousands of time and she was no longer naive, Bruce Wayne would not love her and accept her love without a fight. Bruce was now on the offensive didn't mean she was going to back down. Diana knew just as Bruce Wayne was also Batman, she was Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman was no coward or quitter in the face of a challenge.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_

_Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

Bruce could try and convince her they what they were doing was wrong and pointless, but once again Diana made up her mind she was not letting Bruce Wayne die alone.

_We're losing control. Will you turn me away, or touch me deep inside. And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same. There's no way this will die. But if we get much closer, I could lose control. And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

Diana knew Bruce needed someone to be there for him when the streets went quiet for the night and he returned to his manor, and in her heart she knew she wanted to always be there waiting for him upon his return. As the music slowed to its interlude she threw herself into the music. As she danced upon the lonely apartment building's rooftop tucked away into the sprawling city of Gotham she felt a since of serenity that had been escaping her. She could feel the avenger's eyes on her as she danced and she hoped he could see, that the passion from not so long ago was in every dance she had performed for him. As he made his presence known on the rooftop she turned to him and stared, she saw the guilt in his gaze along with his determination, but for once Diana was more prepared for battle than Batman himself. She knew this was the best thing that happened to either one of them and she wasn't letting it go.

_"__Bruce" Diana spoke softly but with determination "Love is a battlefield and we're going to make it out of here alive, together, this I promise and demand of you. I know you can do it Bruce Wayne and Batman too, you promised yourself long ago to overcome all of your fears and I believe you have the strength to do so or I would have never fallen in love with you. It's time you overcame your fear of love and loving me because I'm not letting go; I won't cower, or fear, I'll be here by your side standing tall with my head held high because that's what warriors do Bruce, and I know you have the strength to do the same"_

And as Batman and Bruce Wayne walked slowly into her arms and held her softly, she knew they would win this battle, together.


End file.
